Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Psychopathy. Overview * Reenah has her first therapy session with her new therapist, Dr. Cassandra Farmer. * Reenah's friends and family try to comfort her, to little effect. * CJ's funeral is held, and emotions run high. * After the funeral, Reenah is shocked by something she sees. Beats # The Setup ## Reenah Calloway is sitting in Dr. Farmer’s office. ## White noises, persistent repetition, the two silent women: all create a highly uncomfortable scene. ## Dr. Farmer introduces herself, and tries to get Reenah to say something meaningful. She fails. ## Dr. Farmer reaches for Reenah’s hand for comfort, but the instant contact is made, Reenah lashes out angrily. ## Reenah apologizes, saying she only liked CJ to touch her, and introduces herself to Dr. Farmer. She begins to recall to Dr. Farmer the last month of her life. ## Note: the next 4 beats (2-5) happen in flashback. # The Skinny ## Reenah and CJ are newly engaged, driving back from a meeting with the wedding planner. ## They are engaged in a heated argument over the size of their wedding; CJ wants a relatively small, reserved wedding, while Reenah wants a classically massive wedding. ## Reenah emphatically grabs CJ’s arm, which causes him to veer out of his lane and crash into a semi. ## Reenah comes out with only minor injuries, but CJ dies soon after the accident. # Problem A ## A week later, Reenah is moving through life without emotion. ## She is canceling plans with wedding planners, beginning to make arrangements for CJ’s funeral, and cleaning up some of his belongings at home without reacting. ## Her friends Lauren and Sheridan are helping her, while gently prodding at her to feel something. ## Her mother and brother each offer to help her in any way, but Reenah simply needs help with the tangible planning and packing. # Problem B ## Reenah insists on planning the funeral all by herself. ## She is at odds with seemingly everybody, looking to pick arguments in every conversation. ## Her friends notice this and try to confront her, but they end up just getting into an even bigger argument. ## They suggest that Reenah is grieving “the wrong way,” which infuriates her. # Solving Problems ## As the day of CJ’s funeral draws near and the last of CJ’s life is packed away, Reenah must confront her loneliness. ## She visits her mom. Not breaking down, she admits that she’s not quite ready to deal with all the emotions yet. ## Her mom suggests that Reenah may need some extra help in dealing with everything. Reenah asks her mom to help with the funeral, which she agrees to. # Denouement ## Dr. Farmer thanks Reenah for her story, and suggests that they pick up next week. Reenah agrees. ## Later that day, at the outdoor funeral, Reenah makes a brief eulogy to the attendees. ## People sympathize with her and thank her. ## Some try to shake her hand or otherwise touch her, but she shrugs off each attempt; even her family. ## Finally, the people begin to leave until Reenah is the only one left. She sits at a nearby bench and breaks down to tears. # The Butterfly Effect ## Reenah is sitting on a cemetery bench, crying silently as her husband’s grave is lowered into the ground. ## A man sits next to her, and places his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Reenah, curiously, is not taken aback by this. ## Reenah leans against the man, who is revealed to the audience be CJ. Presumably, this is not revealed to Reenah in this episode.